


ART - Sing Me The Alphabet

by jazzy2may



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Art, Cover Art, Possibly Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 13:43:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12654693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzy2may/pseuds/jazzy2may
Summary: thesardine created a wonderful story in "Sing Me the Alphabet" and seeing as there has yet to be a cover for this amazing story and series I have created a few of them as a gift for thesardine in appreciation for her Captain America AU fanfic. If you have not read it, you need to! I cannot recommend this fic enough.





	1. Sing Me - Art Piece 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesardine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesardine/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sing Me the Alphabet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123216) by [thesardine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesardine/pseuds/thesardine). 



 

thesardine created a wonderful story in "Sing Me the Alphabet" and seeing as there has yet to be a cover for this amazing story, and series. I have created a few of them as a gift for thesardine in appreciation for her Captain America AU fanfic.

If you have not read it, you need to!

I cannot recommend this fic enough.


	2. Sing Me - Art Piece 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sing Me - Art Piece 2


	3. Sing Me - Art Piece 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sing Me - Art Piece 3

I stumbled across this picture of Sebastion Stan for the upcoming Infinity War and I was like, oh wow! cell bars, unhapppiness, a scene right out of the Fic. what awesome luck!


	4. Sing Me - Art Piece 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sing Me - Art Piece 4

I really like how this one turned out. Its very metalic, very chrome....


	5. Sing Me - Art Piece 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sing Me - Art Piece 5

  
I think this one is kind of whimsical and Bucky has his tiny steve again. 


	6. Sing Me - Art Piece 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sing Me - Art Piece 6

in actuallity I did more than six art pieces but I narrowed it down to these six pieces.

 

WARNING

This is the final piece its a little darker. and it depicts some blood splatter.

 

 


End file.
